When the sun sets
by makeyourlifehappy
Summary: Life can be so perfect, right? An old enemy reminds the chosen ones that being a digidestined is a full time job. After gaining his old strength back and nearly killing one of the digidestined, he proves that life isn't all meant to be perfect. (Rated for upcoming lemon.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I'm back, and ready to write a new fic. So this one will be again an adventure/Romance and of course, a taiora :') there are also a few takari and mimato moments planned. I will write of the view of a few characters, mostly in the one of Tai because he's my personal hero and favorite character, he's just... awesome! I also will write in a prov. of a digimon (in this case of the view of the enemy) because I want you to know about the thinking of every side. (Good and bad)_

_I don't really know the system of colleges so I just make something up like I want it to be. I don't use the original Japanese names so;_

_Yamato = Matt_

_Takeru = T.K_

_Daisuke = Davis_

_Myako = Yolei_

_Koushiro = Izzy _

_Iori = Cody_

_Hikari = Kari_

_Jyou = Joe/Joey_

_The rest is obvious I think. So let the fun begins shall we?_

* * *

**Tai**

Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back to you. – Friedrich Nietsche

_Oh how profound. _

I lazily close my philosophy book and gaze out of the window. Just staring out there in what seems an endless, rainy city. I know what you all think, me and philosophy? Yes, I know, but I've changed, you know. I mean... saving the world not once but twice does really change somebody. So a few of you are surely asking themselves, someone like me saved the world? Yes I did, but of course not alone, let me tell you about this.

A few years ago, seven to be exact. I and a few friends of mine were brought into another world. It was a really weird world in the beginning, but in fact, everything new is a little weird until you get to know it. We got to know our digimon partners that live there and grew really close to them. The digital world, how the world is called, was in danger then, because of a few bad digimon who wanted to rule over the two worlds, so we had to pull ourselves together and fight every one of the enemies, within these fights my little sister also joined our team and got a digimon for herself. Years passed and our team got four new members, Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody. Together with T.K and Kari, two of the originals, they became something like their own group and fought the next big battles against a few enemies. In the end when a long forgotten enemy returned and wanted, once again, to rule the world we managed to beat him again with the help of every single digidestined all around the world. A lot has changed since then.

Sora and Matt my two best friends, broke off a while after the concert, where, I remind every one of you, she broke my heart with choosing my best friend over me. But, who cares, right? I got over it. She didn't. No she realized shortly after the last battle against Myotismon, that she was always in love with me. And that I am the right one. But you know what? I don't care. I don't care because she didn't care when I was in love with her. No she turned me down and chose my best friend. But I'm not resentful, so I forgave her everything. After all, she still is my childhood best friend, and I love her, as a friend. So I'm more as happy that she will stay in my life for the next years, because she's has to go to the same lectures as me.

Matt is really successful with his band and they travel a lot all around Japan. So I don't see him often but we text all day. But luckily for me he will return until our first lectures will begin so I'm going to see him much more often. After all he still has to finish his studies.

Mimi, my little beauty head. She's one of the most beautiful girls I know and I really didn't think she could manage to become more beautiful than she was when she left for the states, but she did. She decided to come back to Japan, so she left her parents' home when she turned 18 and bought herself an apartment where she lives now by herself. She also will join Matt Sora and me in our lectures in college.

Joe is in his first year in medical school, I'm really proud of him, he finally got over all his worries and made a really important decision and I'm sure he will manage all this. But of course, he's really busy. Becoming a doctor and all is really stressfully and I'm really glad that god gave me a brain with a size of an apple when I think about this.

Izzy, the probably smartest person alive skipped a few classes so he's able to come with us to our lectures in college. He didn't change much. He's still living with his parents but is planning of moving out as soon as he turns 18. I offered him to come live with me and Kari but he said that one Kamiya at one time is enough for him and he couldn't live with the two of us without going insane.

The younger ones are all in high school, finally. Cody is a freshman, Yolei a senior, Davis, T.K and Kari are juniors. Nothing special.

For me, life was being a little cruel to me for the last months. But not only me, for me and my sister. I moved out as soon as I was 18 because I just couldn't keep living there with my parents. They started arguing, first they just were arguing about little, needless things, but their arguments got deeper and deeper. So I wasn't so surprised when our parents told us that they're going to divorce. My sister of course didn't want to choose between our parents, so she just chose to come and move in with me. My father started to work full time, and gained a lot of money. He spent this money to buy me and my sister a penthouse apartment. I thought he's crazy at first, but you know, I don't really care. It was his decision and I'm thankful. We said thank you and that was it. I don't know if he expected us to be so thankful that we forgive him and mom, he probably did but we will never forgive them anything. But as I said, I don't care anymore, neither does my sister. Yeah life was really cruel first. But everything turned to the bright side after everything with my family settled down. Living with my sister is really funny and much easier than I thought. I never get lonely, luckily for me she loves spending time with me as much as I do with her. My life is perfect, I go to soccer practice every day, spend time with my digimon partner Agumon and in the evenings I watch TV with Kari. I don't really need much to be happy.

My name is Taichi Kamiya. I'm the leader of the digidestined. Within the past few months our life became perfect, but we will soon have to learn, that life isn't meant to be that way.

* * *

**To be continued. **

_So don't judge the story when you read the prologue I just want you all to know how things are going in the lives of the digidestined so the story will be easier to understand. _

_Tell me what you think so far in a review if you want to. I upload soon! _


	2. Choosing you

_Okay here we go with the real story._

* * *

_**Choosing you **_

* * *

**None's Prov. **

The rain is pouring down unstoppable and causes the people to hush into their respective homes. It would have been a really peaceful night when there wouldn't be the sound of thunders all around the city of Odaiba. It isn't really a surprise that little children are afraid of thunderstorms, but you know what they say. One man's joy is the other man's sorrow. In the view of a digimon a thunderstorm is a joy. Nobody dares to go out in such a night so that makes it really easy for digimon to enter the real world unnoticed.

In an afield gutter a hole opens of a wall, releasing a wrecked carriage.

**Ladydevimon**

I leave the carriage with my master in it and make my way to my first stop, willing to follow my orders; finding a digidestined who seems strong enough to give my master his old strength back. I fly through the dark and rainy night to my first aim; the house of the child of kindness. After a while of searching I finally find my stop and stay outside considered to stay unnoticed by anyone. Resting on the railing of his balcony I try my best to stay in the dark, observing the boy with the dark blue hair. He's sitting on his bed, talking to his digimon partner.

_Oh god, can this get any worse? Oh yeah, I'm not allowed to harm him, yet. _

He doesn't seem really strong, not that I mean he's weak. I doubt that anyone of the digidestined is weak. After all they destroyed my master a few years ago. Whoever is able to do something like that is everything other than weak. Although that the child of kindness is definitely not strong enough to help my master. So I don't waste a lot time and fly further. To the child of sincerity. My thoughts go back to the order of my master.

"_Just observe them Ladydevimon; I don't want them to know that something is up" _

Nobody of you human can understand how much self-control I need not to burst into that living room of the little child of sincerity and just rip her apart when I have the chance to. I'd love that, but I keep my control over myself and just observe her, like I was told to do. She doesn't seem so strong either, just lying there on the couch, texting with probably some idiotic boys who are interested in her because of her looks. After a while I can't stand it anymore so I just leave and make my way to the next one of the digidestined. Just before I reach the home of the child of friendship my gaze catches Daemon.

"Daemon!" he turns to me with a confused expression, but it changes immediately as soon as he recognizes me.

"Ladydevimon, what can I do for you?" I don't care about his polite tone; I'm just too bored for that.

"Can you observe the child of friendship, reliability, hope and knowledge? You really would do me a favor with this" I say with the politest tone I can manage to bring up. That's totally not my manner, but special situations need special treatments.

He hesitates a little, of course he does, he has his own orders but to my pleasure he nods and flies away.

_Okay that leaves light, love and courage for me. At least they will be hopefully a little more interesting. _

To my surprise I spent really much time observing her, Sora, I think. She seems pretty strong but I don't really know if the crest of love is the right one for my master. I can't even explain why I think she could be the right one. She's just lying there on her bed writing something. I fly a little closer to catch a closer look. She changed. The last time I saw her she was a little school girl who doesn't seemed to be capable to look after herself. But there's something in her gaze what causes me to think otherwise. If she would look up in the very second she would notice me without any doubt, but she doesn't. I can't stand my anxiety to break in her room and get her out of my way already. I look around and my gaze finds what it searched. Her digimon partner sleeps on a pillow in her in-training form.

_Oh that would be just too easy... _

I can't stand it anymore..._ just once_. My master wouldn't mind. My claws are just inches away of the window -

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I fly away of the window and turn around to the voice who just dared to scare the shit out of me. The voice came from a digimon I don't really know for long. It's probably one of the ugliest digimon alive. I smile evilly at Skullsatanmon.

"How dare you to interrupt me?!" I shout at him. He just flies closer to me.

"Master Myotismon would have killed you if you harm the girl you know that right?" he replies a little angry, and I can tell, he wants to kill the girl just as much as I do.

"Of course I do. Let's get away from here before we change our minds shall we?" and with that I fly away to my last aim.

I stop on the ground in front of a really high skyscraper. I look up trying to see where the highest floor is but my neck aches as I do so. I turn around just to see the carriage of my master. A cold shiver goes down my spine. _He's here._ I look up again in the dark sky and notice a figure flying in the air. Without any more thoughts I fly high until I reach him.

"Took you long enough don't you think?" Master Myotismon says in a low voice. He doesn't even bother to look up.

"I'm sorry master. I got caught in the moment." I reply a little taken back. I take a closer look at him. He really does look horrible. Not horrible in the meaning of creepy. No he's really beaten up from the last battle against the digidestined even of the fact that it's so long ago. His skin is even more paled as always and a bunch of scars are scattered around his eyes. His clothes are frazzled and partially burnt. But he seems not to care. The only thing he cares about is his energy; he lost all his strength in the last battle and is on the verge of vanishing. That's why we have to find somebody who is strong enough to give my master his power back. But unfortunately I don't really think that I found somebody who seems to fit.

"Of course you did. Did you find somebody?" he asks his gaze still straight. I'm a little bit confused why he still didn't turn around to at least take a look at me so I just follow his gaze and finally get why he's so interested in the view. There on the highest floor of this skyscraper lives the little child of light along with her brother, the child of courage. But it seems like she's alone.

"Yeah, the child of love seems pretty strong but I don't really know if she's strong enough to give you your full power back." I reply. "Did daemon find somebody Master?"

"No."

I don't reply anymore, I rivet my gaze right on the child of light, Kari, I think. She too, changed a lot. She's taller and her hair almost reaches her shoulders. Although she's just sitting there on the couch and watching TV I can feel the giant power of that girl. _She could be the right one. _

"Master –"I start but he interrupts me immediately

"I know what you think. You think I could use her, that she's the right one. No she isn't. She's one of the most powerful digidestined you're right with your thoughts, but I can't use the power of light. It just doesn't get along with me, you know?" he smiles a little and I don't really know what this smile means, but I feel again a cold shiver coming up.

We keep observing her until I feel a great power near us. It's like I got hit by something, I never felt something _**that**_ strong. I turn to look at my master and he grins evilly.

"Guess I found the one." He says looking in the living room of the Kamiya siblings. I turn to look again and notice that Tai, the child of courage just entered his home. My interest is immediately awakened and I fly a little closer to the balcony of them to take a closer look at him. He's not only really powerful but also really handsome, he fits perfect in our plans. He seems a little confused and turns to look straight at me I gasp and fly away of the balcony as far as I can. The door opens and he exits the living room walking to the railing of the balcony.

"Did he see you?" Master Myotismon asks me. I turn around and just shake my head.

"I don't think so." I turn back again just to see him looking a little confused. He runs his hand through his hair and I can't help but feel a little amazed by him. _He's different. _ He takes a final look and reenters the living room again, locking the balcony door behind him. I sigh in relief.

"If something like that happens again I will kill you, got it?" I look at the weakly face of my master and just nod. _As if you could harm me in your state. _

"Okay, now that we found our boy. How are we going to get him?" I ask him the first question that comes to my mind. Master Myotismon just smiles evilly at me and mentions me to go enter the carriage again. As soon as we enter the carriage I can feel how it begins to roll down the street. I look out of the dark window of the carriage into the rainy streets of Odaiba, not bothering to wait for the answer of my question before.

"What was your name before you became a digimon Ladydevimon?"

I immediately snap out of my thoughts and turn to look at my master. I can't hide the shock that caused me his question. _Is he serious? How does he even know about __**that?!**_

"How do you know that?" I ask him instead of an answer. He just continues to smile. "How do I know what? That you were human before you became a digimon? Let's just say I have my source. It doesn't matter. Don't worry I'm the only one who knows that. But now, answer the question."

"Nadia." I answer truthfully. I'm surprised by myself that I still know that. I don't really think about my life before I became a digimon. Nobody knows that I was human before, and that's alright.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask suspicious. He turns his gaze away of the wet streets to look me straight in the eyes. "Because we will need the Nadia in you for this. I will give you a part of your humanity back. That means you can change your look whenever you want. In one minute you can be Nadia in the other you're yourself again. I want you to get to know him and gain his trust. That's the only thing you have to do, don't worry about the rest, just follow my orders. Got it?"

I'm speechless. But I nod, how could I even refuse? He would find a way to kill me when I would refuse an order of him.

* * *

**Kari **

I'm standing in the kitchen cheerfully cooking breakfast for me and Tai. The sun is shining with all its power and that just makes my mood even better. I catch a sight of the clock and decide that my brother slept long enough so I grab the cup of coffee I made for him and make my way up to his room. It really takes me a few minutes because, well, this apartment is huge! But cool, really cool, I love living in a penthouse. I knock at his door, no answer. _Oh why am I not surprised?_

I hold onto his coffee and knock again. "Tai get your lazy butt off of your bed! Its 6 a.m. you have to drive me to school and then go to your lecture. You know that Sora will kill you if you're late right?" I shout, but still no answer. "Tai if you're not going to open this door in less than five seconds I'm going to spit into your coffee!"

"Five!" Finally I hear some noises through the door.

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two" I'm ready to spit in his coffee but before I can the door opens and I immediately raise my head just to come face to face with my really tired, shirtless and even a little bit pissed brother. He just takes the coffee of my hand and turns back to put on some clothes.

"Good morning to you too Tai" I laugh cheerfully and he just grins at me. "Yeah, good morning" he replies and with that my task is successfully finished.

I make my way back to the kitchen and take my seat on the kitchen island. Just a few minutes later Tai enters the living area, places his cup in the sink and grabs the newspaper. He's still too tired for a conversation that gives me time to take good look at him. He really filled out within these years. I doubt that there's a gram fat on him, it's like he's build of muscles. But I don't complain about that, in fact, if he weren't my brother I would die to go out with him. He looks much more mature and is dressed in a white t-shirt, jeans and a beige jacket, his now short but still incredible messy brown hair fits perfectly to his clothes. He obviously feels my gaze on him because he looks up.

"Why are you staring at me?" he laughs and fills a new cup with fresh coffee. _Hm, we really drink a lot of it. _

"Oh I just thought that I'm lucky that I have such a handsome brother" I smile innocently at him and he obviously decides to leave it alone.

I leave my gaze wander around our penthouse, it really is great. Double ceiling height, the word huge doesn't describe it at all. The wall on the left side of us is built of glass and leads to a big balcony with a hammock (that was my idea) a low table and a few low seats gathered around. The balcony gives us an incredible view of the skyline of Odaiba. Behind our kitchen island are three stairs which lead into the leaving room, the leaving room and kitchen aren't separated, I don't know but I think that's good like it is. In the living room is a really comfortable black leather couch that is big enough for at least ten persons. In front of it is a flat screen TV. In the very back of this huge room is a chimney, with a cuddly carpet in front of it. Just above the chimney are a few pictures of Tai and me, the digidestined and one of T.K (for me) and one of Sora. To our right side is the door that leads us to the elevator and besides the door is the stairs which lead to the bedrooms with their respective bathrooms in the second floor of our apartment. The walls are light in white, beige and gray shade fitting with our furniture. It probably doesn't sound so comfortable, but it is. Yeah, my dad did a really good job with choosing an apartment for his children. _He probably just did that because he felt guilty._

"Kari? Are you alright?" Tai asks a little concerned and I snap out of my daze and smile idiotic at him. "Of course, sorry I guess I'm still a little tired" _I'm not, getting up at 5 a.m. isn't something that really bothers me. _

"Okay, so shall we go then? I don't want you to be late and I don't want to be late either, because, well, like you said, Sora is going to kill me" he says with his trademark grin. I grin back and by the mention of Sora I remember something.

"Oh yeah, I have something for you and her." I give him two cups of coffee from a coffee shop I was before he got up. "I bought these for you because I think that she might like to have a coffee in the morning and I bought you one because I wanted to be nice." I smile at him and he can't hide his shock. "Since when are you up anyway?"

I laugh and just drag him out of the room to the elevator. "That doesn't matter."

"Okay and why do I have to bring Sora a coffee? Are you playing matchmaker? Because if you are, stop it."

_Hm, you got me. _

"No, I just think there's nothing wrong in being nice to your best friend." I reply with my best innocent look I have and to my relief he believes me. Without any word about that I get in his car and we drive out of the underground garage and I'm blinded by the sun that's shinning so brightly after the dark and mostly, wet, night.

To say that Tai is a reckless driver is probably the understatement of the year. I never saw somebody who drives so fast as him. But to very much people's surprise I'm not worried at all, he would never put his loved ones in danger and he has fully control of the car so I'm just as relaxed as ever. And to be honest, if I had such a great car like him, I wouldn't even drive less than 130. On our way Tai's mobile phone suddenly goes on.

"Kari could you get that please?" he says without taking his view off of the street. I grab his mobile phone and switch on speaker so he hears whoever is calling.

"I just wanted to remind you that our lecture begins in less than 30 minutes and you're still not here. Don't you dare to be late on your first day Kamiya! I swear to god I rip you in million pieces if you're not on time" I hear the threatening voice of my dearest Sora and I can't help but chuckle at her tone how she talks to my brother. She's the only one who dares that and he's obviously alright with that.

"Don't worry Sor I'll be there in 15minutes. See you later bye." And with that he mentions me to end this conversation. And so I do still grinning and I can tell that Tai's heart is beating a little faster than it should. Don't ask me why I know that, it's a brother-sister thing.

"Stop grinning like an idiot" he says, what causes me just too grin even brighter. "You really do like her" I reply sheepishly. He just smiles and puts his sunglasses on, then he turns to me and replies with his usual arrogant tone. "Of course I do." _Ha I knew it! _"As a friend"

I turn away and look out of the window before I answer. "Okay, if you want to lie to yourself, go ahead." I say and I can feel him tense up even when I don't touch him.

"What did you say?" he says a little taken back. I turn again and smile at him.

"Nothing what really matters." I almost expect him to reply something but he obviously decides to leave it alone because he focuses his gaze back to the road.

Normal people would need 15minutes to reach my high school, but with Tai as my driver we're at our aim in less than 10minutes. I lean over and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. I'll see you later. Have a nice day." I say before I get out of the car.

"You too, call me if you need something, okay?" I turn back and blink at him before I enter my school followed by Davis and T.K who probably noticed Tai's car on the sidewalk.

* * *

**Tai**

I follow Kari with my gaze until she enters the school building. Not because I'm afraid something happens to hear, please, I'm not so overprotective over her anymore. I do that just because I don't want to face every one of the others so soon. Okay, I don't want to face Sora so soon, not because I don't like her, that's not it. It's just, the way she looks at me, with the hope I might say something what would stop her heartache that she has because of me. But I can't so I'm not going to. So I just push it in front of me. But unfortunately I really have to hurry when I don't want to be late. I mean, to be late on the first day? Yes that would be typical me but let's not screw it with the professors on my first day, I have plenty time for that. So without any more hesitation I turn my key again and drive to the Odaiba University.

* * *

**Sora**

"Did he say where he was?" Izzy asks me a little uneasy. Poor boy he's probably afraid that he might be too late when we keep waiting here for Tai.

"No he didn't he said he's over here in 15minutes." I reply a little annoyed. It's nothing new that Tai is lazy and needs his time in the morning. But, come on, he really could be a little more responsible when it's about school. He's just like Matt. Speaking of him, he's not here either.

"Mimi don't you want to call Matt and tell him he should get his lazy butt over here?" I say to my best friend who looks just incredible today. She dyed her hair back to brown and I really didn't think that she could be more beautiful, but she can. And she is. She's dressed in black skinny jeans, a pink tight tank top and a white tight leather jacket. Her brown locks fall perfectly on her back and she seems that she's without a care in the world.

"Why should I call him dear? He's over there." She replies in her calming voice and points to a guy who just exits a car. He has blond short hair and is dressed in dark blue jeans a black t-shirt and nothing more. He lazily puts a bag over his shoulder and approaches us with a bright smile. Mimi immediately throws herself in his embrace.

"Oh I missed you butt head" Mimi says and I can tell, she's truly happy. Izzy also welcomes him with an embrace. I for my part just delay my cheek so he can give me a short but friendly peck.

"Okay, lecture begins in 20 minutes, shouldn't we go in?" Matt asks a little confused.

"Nope" I reply just as short as possible. "Why?" asks now a little more confused Matt.

"Because your asshole of best friend isn't here yet. You can go in, I'll wait for him." I reply. Yes I would wait for him, I don't know but I just think I have to, we have done everything together in the past and to go to your first lecture in a university is just too important for me to go without him. So I'll wait.

"Oh I don't think we have to wait so long. Look, over there." Mimi points to a car that just speeds in right in the parking lot of the university. An Audi R8 if you want to know. Mostly everybody turns to look at that great car. The door opens and there he is. With his bag over his shoulder and two coffees in his left hand. Locking the door with his right he approaches us with his trademark grin. I gasp; I just can't look at him without feeling amazed. He became really handsome and the fact that he cut his hair makes him just more handsome. Not that I didn't like his bush, no I loved it, but he just looks...more mature like that and that really fits him. He approaches me and gives me one of the coffees.

"Kari gave it to me. She probably wanted me to pretend like I bought them but you already know that I was in a hurry so you would have noticed when I would have lied." He grins at me and gives me a peck on the cheek. He turns to Matt and embraces him.

"Welcome home mate" Matt thanks him but doesn't even bother to let go of Tai.

"Okay, shall we go then?" Izzy says still a little uneasy. "Oh come on Izzy, we have plenty of time, lecture doesn't begin for more 15minutes and the weather is great, we should stay under the sun as long as possible." Tai replies in his usually lazy tone and Matt just agrees what causes Mimi to agree alongside with him. I just roll my eyes what causes Tai to grin at me and blink. I turn away of him because I don't really want him to see me blush. He wouldn't even care. Not anymore.

"Matt, did you already check the girls around here?" Tai asks, turning his gaze to his best friend. I try my hardest to ignore what he just said, or at least pretending like I don't care. Matt just smiles sheepishly and shows him his arm where three numbers are written. Tai bursts into laughter and gives him a pat on the back. "That's my boy!"

I don't really know what I should think about Tai's behavior. He became a little like Matt, but just when it's about dates and one night stands. After all he's still Tai, he's perfect.

Izzy and Mimi start to talk with Matt about his tour and more things that I'm totally not interested in so I just concentrate myself to enjoy my coffee until I feel Tai's eyes on me so I turn around and catch him staring at me.

"What?" I ask him a little uneasy. _Do I have something on my face?_

"Nothing, how are you doing Sor?" he asks me his gaze still on me. I blush a little and turn away. His eyes are just a little too confusing.

"Oh I'm alright. My mom has a new boyfriend and I don't really know what to think about that." _Oh, I didn't want to say that, okay, that doesn't matter, it's out anyway._ I pull myself together and look again at him. He looks a little concerned.

"You sure you're alright with this? I mean –"he starts but I interrupt.

"Yes I am. Sure he can't replace dad but my mom is happy and that's the main thing, right?" I force a smile on my face. _Of course I'm not alright_.

I hate my mother for having a new boyfriend. But what did I expect? It was only a question of time when she would fall in love with a new man. After all, it wasn't my mom's fault that my dad has died. I usually don't talk about that, so nobody knows it, nobody but Tai. But he just knows because he's my best friend and, well, he knows everything. He nods slowly but the concern in his eyes is still there.

"Okay but...if there's something you need just call me, okay? Can you promise me that?" he asks and I just nod, keeping my façade. _Typical Tai._

Tai's gaze turns when we hear a car approach the parking lot again. I turn around and see a white Audi a5. The car stops next to Tai's and a girl with long brown hair exits it. _Wow, she's beautiful. _

* * *

**Tai**

_Oh my god, who is __**that?**_

"Matt, I saw her first, she's mine." I tell my best friend just soon enough because he already stuck his gaze on her. He just pouts at me. "Okay, fine. This one is yours."

"Good, does anybody know who she is?" I ask in the round. Sora just looks a little suspicious, and maybe a little... jealous? Of course she is, I'm obviously interested in her and she doesn't like it. But come on, that girl is awesome!

Not that Sora isn't. Sora is probably the most beautiful girl alive. She has long sexy legs a flat stomach and she dyed her hair a few weeks ago. She has reddish brown hair now I can't really describe the color, but it's gorgeous. **She** is gorgeous. She wears light brown skinny pants and the beige shirt with the black points on it that I bought her a while ago. Over that shirt she wears a jeans jacket, in short: She looks absolutely stunning even if she's dressed so normal. The longer I look at her the faster my heart beats, ignoring that fact I force myself to look away.

"Yes, she's new here. 18 years old and I think she's from New York." Izzy says and I snap out of my daze and my thoughts go back to that girl that just putted some eyeglasses on.

"Okay and her name is...?" I ask my reddish haired friend. Izzy just shrugs and I roll my eyes. "Okay. I'll go over and got to know her." I decide.

"You sure?" Mimi asks. "She seems a little...arrogant." she says with a little bit of disgust in her voice. _Of course she says that, she has to back up her best friend. _

"You know princess; if somebody doesn't know you he would probably think the same from you. But you aren't so I don't think that she is. Appearances are deceiving you know." I reply sheepishly and without any other word I make my way towards her.

I stop right in front of her what causes her to look up from her phone and I can't tell if she's looking me straight in the eyes because her glasses are just too dark. She's dressed normally. Black pants, white shirt and her bag over her shoulder. Her brown long hair falls perfectly over her shoulders and she wears a bright smile.

"Can I help you?" she asks in an angelic voice and I'm amazed of her beauty.

"Hi gorgeous. No actually I wanted to ask you the same." I reply. I wouldn't assume that I'm such a girl magnet like Matt but the girls obviously like athletic boys so that fact brought me a lot of dates in the past few months. She lets out a small laugh and my heart races at that. _Wow she's amazing._

"Yes honestly I'm new here and I have a lecture in less than 10 minutes but I don't have any idea where I have to go." She says.

"Oh I can lead you. You just have to tell me what subject" Although I never was here before I'm really good in reading maps.

"Economy." She replies simply. Thank god I know where that is.

"Okay sure. I show you the way." I say and offer her my hand. She gives me a warm smile and takes it.

"Okay stranger, but how do I have to call you?" she asks amused. _Oh right, my name._

"My name's Taichi, but you can call me Tai." She just nods slowly a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes appears on her face.

"And your name is...?" I ask curious. She smiles once again at me and takes her glasses off so I can see her beautiful green eyes. _Wow I don't know if I have ever seen so special eyes. _

"Nadia. My name is Nadia."

_**to be continued**_

* * *

_hope you liked the first chapter. leave a review with your first opinion. i will be glad to know what you think. _

_I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes in grammar. _

_I'll upload soon! :) _


	3. There's something

_Hey everyone! I'm back and finally have finished the next chapter. I'm glad a few of you liked the first few chapters. So here's the next one. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**There's something**_

* * *

**Tai**

I stare in the probably weirdest eyes I've ever seen. Her skin is flawless and really bright, it's a perfect contrast with her red fully lips. I can't describe the beauty of her. I never thought that a human could possibly be that beautiful like she is. I don't know why but I just can't avert my gaze of her. There's something about that girl that just seems, weird, but good. She smiles once again and I finally realize that I'm staring too long already.

"So shall we go then?" she asks in her angelic voice. I nod and give her my lopsided grin and lead her in the building of the University of Odaiba, totally forgetting about the others. It's like she became the center of my world within seconds.

"So where are you from?" I ask her in a surprising calm voice. She hesitates a little. _Weird, she's taken back; I just asked her a simple question. _

"Uh... I'm from Seattle." She finally answers after quite a while. _Seattle? Why leave the states for Odaiba? _We spend the time walking to the lecture room with chatting. She seems like she doesn't like talking much but I don't really care. I just ask her what comes to my mind.

After these four minutes of walking to the right room I already know that she lives alone here in Odaiba, her parents died a few years ago and she hasn't a brother, neither a sister. That explains everything. I wouldn't stay in the city where I lost everything I loved either. Although she's totally alone here, she doesn't really look like she cares. She's rather cold.

"Okay, thanks for leading me here. I think I can manage not to get lost today." She says grinning at me and I can't do anything but grin back. _She's amazing. _

"Okay, you're welcome." I say and turn to walk away but she stops me with taking my hand in hers and I feel a cold shiver along my spine. _How could she get so cold within seconds?! _I try my hardest not to show her my little shock and turn to face her again. "What?"

"I think we should meet sometime." She says and I'm even more shocked. I'll give her my lopsided grin and nod before I start running because my lecture begins in 2 minutes and I'm screwed if I'm too late. In the moment I erase myself of her I feel how the world is back to normal. In one minute I felt like I gravitate to her and in the next I'm totally myself again. It's almost like she put a spell on me.

I run down the corridors and dash in the lecture room just before the lecturer enters. I scan the room, hoping to find my best friend anywhere. _Great, a bunch of foreign faces_... To my relief Sora is nice enough to raise her hand. I make my way up the stairs, ignoring the stares of a few girls, and take the seat next to my best friend. Matt immediately leans forward and whispers. "Tell me what you found out"

"She lives alone here in Odaiba and wants to meet me sometime" I grin at my best friend and he just gives me a thumbs up and smirks evilly before focusing on what the lecturer is going to talk about. I really don't have to paying attention to know what he's thinking right now. I can tell just by his looks that his dirty mind overwhelmed him right now.

I catch Sora staring at me and give her one of my warmest smiles I have. She smiles sheepishly and fixes her gaze at her notebook in front of her. I also start to focus on what the man in front of all of us started to talk about and begin to take notes as well. Yep, you read right, me, Taichi Kamiya am taking notes.

I don't know how much time passed but after a while Sora leans to me.

"So how is she?" she asks, trying her hardest not to sound too bothered. But I know exactly how she feels right now. Of course I know, I felt the same when it was the other way around. I immediately slap myself for hurting her. _Stop being an ass to her Kamiya; don't say anything that might hurt her. _

"She's fine...like every other girl. Nothing special" I lie. Sure lying is not right, but I don't really want her to feel worse. She smiles lightly.

"You don't have to lie you know." She says quietly. _Okay, you asked for it. _

"As far as I can tell she's awesome Sor, really she is." I reply. _So much for not saying anything that might hurt her. _

* * *

**Sora**

"She's awesome Sor, really she is." Tai replies and I can tell he really means that. I don't really care so much. I mean, sure she is really beautiful and all but he doesn't know her now so there's nothing she has what I don't have, yet. I never really was concerned about my looking. I know that I'm not ugly, or at least, I'm okay. And I'm totally alright with that. The only thing I really hated about me was my hair but since I let it grow until it reaches my chest and dyed it I feel... good. At least I can tell I'm cute.

"What's her name?" I ask Tai, and I feel he's really uncomfortable with talking with me about her. I don't really understand why. It's not like we never talked about the girls which joined his bed before. Because that is what she is; just another girl that Tai wants to see in his bed.

"Nadia." He replies. _Special. _I don't bother to ask more because I'm not really interested in the girls Tai is looking at. After all, she's nothing more than just one girl in a million. Of course, there's always a little jealousy, sure there is, I found the love of my life in my best friend and he's interested in hundreds of other girls. _Guess I got used to it.._.

"Hey Sor, how are your volley pass skills?" Tai asks after a while and I'm a little confused. I turn to look at him and he looks like he's really serious with that.

"Volley, you mean... volley ball?" I ask. _I never was interested in volleyball. Neither is he. So what is that about? _

Tai slaps himself on the forehead, like, oh-my-god-my-best-friend-has-lost-her-brain.

"No ballet." He replies sarcastically.

"I don't get it"

"Oh come on sweetheart. What on earth could I mean? Soccer of course!" he replies and I could slap myself too when I realize my own stupidity.

"Oh... sorry. So what was the question again?" I ask, trying my hardest not to blush.

"How are you volley pass skills?" Tai asks again with a little smirk on his face.

"Better than yours. But that's nothing new, right?" I say, teasing him a little. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "What about we find out who's the better of us?" he says and he immediately catches my interest. I love our challenges. I always have, and always will do, not because I only can prove that I'm the better one of us but also spend a lot of time with the boy that I love from the bottom of my heart.

"Sure. When and where?" I say. And he immediately changes in his *challenge accepted* mode. "Hm.. how about we make this challenge a little more interesting." He says slowly and I frown by his tone.

"How?" I ask a little nervous. He just grins evilly. I can't help but think how sexy he became; looking at me with these chocolate brown eyes and the little smirk on his lips makes me want him more than anything else. I mentally slap myself and try my hardest to focus on our conversation.

"We go to the digital world after lecture. In a sector where the wood is a little thicker than usual. I guess that will make everything a little more difficult for both of us. What do you think about that?" he says slowly, his index finger on his bottom lip.

"You know that your plan is really dangerous? I mean we could get attacked by a digimon or break our legs. Woods aren't really a place to play soccer" I reply a little hesitant. Tai just leans back lazily and looks at me with his dark eyes. "Okay Takenouchi, you know, you don't have to come up with an excuse not to play against me. You just can admit that I'm the better one of us and – "

"Oh just shut up Kamiya. I'm in!"

"Good." Tai says grinning and with that he turns once again back to face the lecturer in front of us what gives me a little time to stare a little at him. He looks straight ahead with a bored expression on his face. His hair is messier than ever, probably because he always runs his hair through it. I notice the ring on his right thumb. I smile lightly when I recognize it. It's exactly the same ring that Matt wears on his left thumb. They gave it to each other as a promise to be best friends for as long as they live. When I think back to our first adventure in the digital world I can't believe that Tai and Matt became so close. They're like brothers. They do everything together, and when Matt isn't around, they're always talking on the phone, or at least, texting. They're like a newly married couple.

My thoughts wander to the evening that's in front of me. I feel the excitement grow in my stomach and my heart immediately beats faster when I think about the fact that I will spend the whole evening with Tai. Alone. But there's still something that bothers me, soccer in the woods?

"But one more question Tai" I start and Tai immediately turns to face me again. I take that as a sign to continue. "How are we going to play in the woods?" He smiles just lightly. "We will have to find out I guess."

* * *

**Tai**

I leave the university building after a really long day.

"See you later Tai" Sora rushes past me and flashes me one of her brightest smiles. That's when I realize that I was a really terrible friend the past few months. We barely saw each other not to mention had some alone time. Sure I had some trouble because of my parents and stuff, but that doesn't excuse everything.

I silently promise myself to take a lot more time to be with her, after all she's my best friend and she has no control over her feelings. So it's not her fault that she's in love with me, just as it isn't my fault that I fell out of love with her.

I make my way to my car and see that Nadia's car is still parked next to mine. _So she's still here. _I unknowingly let my gaze trail over the area of the university. My heart skips when Nadia comes in my view, walking towards me. She spots me and I notice the bright smile of hers appearing in her angelic face.

"How was your day?" she greets me, leaning against her car. I let my gaze wander over her full chest, the flat stomach and the long skinny legs. I feel the warmth growing inside me and my thoughts going a little bit too far so I focus on looking her in the eyes. Finally finding my voice I respond.

"Long. How about yours?" I ask back and she just rolls her eyes mentioning me not to talk about it. I immediately feel how everything around me changes once again. _I just see her, there's nothing more important than her. I want to be with her, there's nothing else I want more than that. _

"So Tai, how about we go drink some coffee together?" she asks a little nervous. I'm just about to agree when Sora comes back to my mind. _No, don't be an asshole! Don't do that. _

"I'm sorry Nadia. I'm busy today." I reply, needing my full concentration to refuse the offer. Although I almost can physically feel that I want to spend time with her so much. I just can't let my best friend down for somebody I just met this morning.

I can feel how the atmosphere between us gets colder. _No, it's like __**she**__ gets colder and more distant. _

I catch a sight of her eyes and I see... hatred?! _How can she feel hatred towards me, she doesn't even know me. _

But as soon as she realizes that I'm looking her straight in the eyes her look changes immediately and she's back as the cute little angel that stood in front of me just a few seconds before.

"Sure, I'll see you soon I guess." She says and with that she gets in her car and drives away in such a speed that I don't even have the chance to look after her. I feel how what seems a few hundred rocks lifted off my chest. It's like a déjà vu of this morning. Everything changes back and I feel normal again. There's something about her what makes me forget everything that's around me, that makes me want to spend time with her, makes me _**want**__ her_. _There's something wrong with her. _

**~digital world~**

The sun sets what causes the horizon become a mixture of red, blue and golden colors. I can't help but still think about Nadia. On one side she seems so pure and nice, but on the other, there's something really dark in her. I'm sure she hides something. _But what could an 18 year old, innocent girl hide that's so bad?_ _Guess I just have to get to know her better. I'm probably just imagining things_.

I'm so amazed by the beauty of the sunset that I don't even notice someone approaching me until I feel Sora's warm arms warp around me from behind. My body immediately reacts to her touch and I feel the heat growing along with my heart that beats faster than it should.

"Missed me?" she asks quietly. I turn around to look in her beautiful fiery crimson eyes. "Of course I did." I reply sarcastically. _I did, but you don't have to know. _

She wears her fully soccer outfit what causes me to grin happily, because I wear the exact same thing. "I didn't think that you still have your soccer clothes."

She looks at me with an unreadable expression. "Did you really think that I could ever throw my soccer outfit away?" _No, of course you wouldn't, it reminds you of the time we had when we were little. _I'm a little taken back so I just change the subject. After all, I know better than to piss Sora Takenouchi off.

"Okay. I found a way to play in the woods." I start and look at her, expecting her to interrupt me. "Okay, go on." She says.

"So, I start with kicking the ball somewhere in the wood, your job is to run as fast as you can and pass the ball back to me. You have to kick as high and far as you can. We can use everything here in the woods. Trees, bushes, cliffs even lianas if you find some. Like I said, we train our volley pass skills" I explain. Sora just nods. "And when the ball touches the ground it's over I guess?" she asks, and I just nod.

"Okay, so when I'm not able to reach the ball in time and it touches the ground I lose, right?" she asks me once again and I nod again.

"Okay." She says and starts to walk into the wood. I quickly follow her. The fact that the sun already set makes everything just more dangerous as it already is. Sora was right when she said it could be dangerous, we could get attacked by a digimon or worse. The moon rises and shines brightly. The trees and bushes are floated by the beautiful silver light that comes straight from moon. I look into the sky and notice the beautiful starts slowly appear on the dark blue sky. Although that's really beautiful I also notice how dark the forest became. There are parts that are completely pitched black. But Sora doesn't really seem to care about that. _She probably didn't even notice._

"Okay, I think we're far enough." I say, having enough of going deeper in this forest. With that I kick the soccer ball as hard as I can, sending it flying directly further in the wood. Sora hasn't even time to notice what's going on but it's like her body knows exactly what to do. She starts running and I can just stare. _Wow, she's really fast. _

I follow her as fast as I can. The ball is still flying and Sora runs through the bushes, jumps over a few high lying roots totally concentrated on reaching the ball in time. I run parallel to her in a lower part of the wood and catch her just in the right time when she manages to kick the ball right before it touches the ground, sending it over my head in the opposite direction.

"Come on Taichi! Run! I thought you want to beat me" I hear Sora's teasing and I run as fast as I can. Jumping over a few lying trees. The ball is flying exactly over me so I just have one chance to reach it. I run over a long lying tree that is a little directed in the sky. I reach the end of it just in time to make a backflip, striking the ball in the air. I land back on my feet just to see the ball flying further in the wood. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea to kick it further... _ I turn to look at Sora who stopped to look at me in amazement.

"Let's see if you catch that one!" I shout at her, forgetting about the danger we're in. She immediately starts running again, when she finally realizes that it's her turn to run.

"Watch and learn!" She shouts back and I turn to look where the ball is. It's flying past a part of the wood that's impossible for Sora to reach. The only way she could reach it, would be when she could fly. _Looks like I win. _

"Yeah, I guess you should learn flying Sor!" I shout. Totally sure that I already won our little challenge.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" She shouts back. Jumping from the little cliff she's standing on. I gasp and run to her, ready to catch her but she managed to grab a liana that hung there and I obviously didn't notice that. She flies over to the ball and kicks it again. I can't do anything but stand here and look over to her where she still holds on the liana, hanging in the air and looking down at me.

"Come on Taichi don't let me down now! I start to like that game" She shouts to me and I snap out of my daze, making my way through the wood again following the ball that flies somewhere over me. It really became difficult to see where it is, it darkened even more and the only light that lightly reaches the ground is the moonlight. _Not really helpful._

To my luck the ball crashes right to a tree next to me what makes it really easy for me to reach and kick it again. I kick it as hard as I can, making it impossible for Sora to reach it in time. The ball flies high above both our heads, almost reaching the top of the trees.

"Come on Sor! You get that!" I cheer but I'm sure I already won. I follow her, running through the still really thick forest. I run as fast as I can and reach a little lake surrounded by hundreds of trees and bushes. The ball directly falls in the water. _Looks like I really won. _

I hear Sora approaching me and turn to look at her.

* * *

**Sora**

I jump over the last high lying root just to see the ball clashing in the water of the little lake.

"Shit!" I curse.

"Oh I pity you." Tai says in his sarcastic tone. _He did that on purpose!_

"Don't tell me you did that on purpose!" I say still standing a few feet away from me. To my surprise he starts undressing himself. _Wow he looks amazing... _

"I...I don't know... I kind of, wanted to go swimming." He says innocently.

"I can't believe you Tai." I say, throwing my soccer shoes along with my shin pads on the ground.

"The first one who reaches the ball has a free wish" Tai says, jumping in the water just to be followed by me. To my relief the water isn't so cold than I thought it would be. My clothes immediately are soaked but I don't really care. I'm just a little bit too happy to care about soaked clothes or something like that. I don't even bother to look if Tai is following me after I passed him. I just focus to get to the ball. To my pleasure I reach it before him. _Ha! I always was a better swimmer than him. _

"Ha! I won. Did you see that Tai?" I say happily, turning back to see where he is, just finally noticing that Tai isn't there anymore. My heart sinks and I slowly realize that the night already begun. The moon is shining and the stars are visible. I can hear some peaceful noises afield. I turn around to look if Tai is there, but he isn't_. Oh my god I was right when I said that's an idiotic idea to come to the digital world so late._ I feel how my heart sinks and how the hot tears of fear and concern make their way to my eyes.

"Tai? Tai where are you?" I shout

"That's not funny at all Tai!" I shout angrily. Suddenly I feel something at my ankle and in the next moment I'm under water. I try my hardest to swim back to the surface but it isn't of any use because there's still something that holds on my ankle. _Oh my god I'm going to drown_. I finally feel how my ankle is released again, making it finally possible for me to be in panic and swim to the surface again. I turn and see none other than my dearest best friend coming out of the water, laughing like an idiot. I glare at him and I can't put in words how angry I am right now.

"Stop laughing you asshole! That wasn't funny at all!" I shout at him and he finally realizes that I'm serious. He approaches me and tries to warp me in his arms but I refuse. _No thank you, as much as I loved to be embraced by you. _

"Come on Sor, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." he says and it's like my anger just got blown away. I don't refuse anymore and let it happen. I feel his strong arms embrace me gently and I rest my head on his shoulder. I can feel his heart pound and for just a second I allow myself to believe that this is real. That he feels the same way as I do. That nothing bad ever happened between us. I feel his hot breath in my neck and close my eyes when I feel his soft lips pressing against my neck. I moan lightly turning my heard to face him. I look him straight in the eyes. He doesn't look up; he just rests his fore head on mine. I feel how he leans closer to me and just for a second I'm sure he's going to kiss me, but instead he just brushes lightly over my lips, embracing me again. My heart beats faster than ever and I warp my legs around his waist. That's when I realize that we're still in the water. I don't really care; I don't want to go now. I want to stay with him, here, alone, in his arms; because that's the place I belong. I always should be here, and I finally am, so I'm not going to give it up.

Tai slowly pulls back and finally looks me straight in the eyes. I can tell he's truly shocked but tries his hardest not to show. But there's also something else...pain. _He's hurt, deeply._

"We should go home Sor, it's really late." He says quietly and I just nod, unable to say something because I'm still not over that fact that he stopped our little cute moment of closeness. I'm sure we would have kissed if we lasted a little longer in this position. But of course, he had to cut it off. _He doesn't feel the same way, accept it already! _

* * *

**Tai's Prov.**

The rest of the week wasn't really special. I saw Nadia every day, and every time we met, it always was the same strange feeling. I didn't really bother to think too much about that girl; in the end I would probably have some fun with her and dump her, like every other girl too. But what really keeps bothering me is Sora. We had a moment, and I really don't want to think about what could have had happened if I wouldn't have cut it off. To my surprise it felt great to be so near to her. But there's nothing more, I was okay with hugging my best friend and I also was almost okay with kissing her but that doesn't mean I'm falling in love with her again. Or does it? Fact is, I don't know. I don't know if I'm falling again for this girl and I don't really want to know so I just keep ignoring the fact that my heart beats faster than it should whenever Sora and I are a little too friendly to each other.

**~Saturday morning~**

I hear my phone vibrating on the night table next to my bed. I lazily roll over to look at my phone to check who the hell dares to wake me up on a Saturday morning. To my surprise I don't know the number.

**Unknown: 04/20/14, 11.52 pm: **_**Hey! Hope you enjoy your weekend. I got your number from a friend of yours. Hope you don't mind. Nadia. PS, don't think I'm a stalker. **_

I can't help but grin. _Wow she's really cute. _

_**Me: 04/20/14, 11.54pm: I don't mind at all but it's too late. I'm definitely sure that you're a stalker. Wanna meet up this weekend?**_

_**Nadia: 04/20/14, 11.56pm: I'm sorry Taichi but I'm not around that weekend. See you on Monday. **_

_Not around? What does that mean_?

Deciding that I'm definitely not going back to sleep I leave my lovely bed and get dressed. I open the curtains, allowing the sun to shine bright through my whole bedroom. It's definitely too bright for me yet so I make my way to the bedroom of my sister. I open the door silently and to my very surprise my little sister is still sleeping like a baby. _Looks like somebody had a long night with a certain blond digidestined. Okay doesn't matter, it's my turn to cook something. _

I don't really know what I should cook because there's no way that I eat lunch right after I woke up, neither does Kari. So I just start making some pancakes when Kari slowly comes down the stairs. I look up and just can smile when I notice how beautiful she became. Her hair is longer and reaches her shoulders and she finally stopped wearing hairclips so her hair lightly hides her right eye. She wears casual skinny jeans and a black tight Tank top with a short white leather jacket. I have to admit that she looks just stunning. Puberty did a really good job to her. I even allowed her to get a tattoo a few weeks ago because she begged me for weeks. She didn't want to tell me what she's going to let tattooed but to my very surprise she wears my name on her left wrist now.

"Good morning, what's for lunch?" Kari asks me as she approaches the kitchen island, looking happily at me with the grin of hers. "Breakfast" I respond simply and she starts to laugh at that.

"So we're actually going to eat breakfast for lunch?" she asks. I simply nod. "Yeah, or do you really want to eat something real now?" I ask a little taken back but she shakes her head.

"Hell no, I'm totally okay with breakfast."

That's what I love of my sister; she's probably the easiest women alive. I place the few pancakes in front of her and sit in opposite of her starting to eat. She immediately raises her head from her D-Terminal and looks straight at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"So, you didn't tell me how the date with Sora went?" she asks me and I choke on my coffee at that.

"What date!?" I ask. _Did Sora honestly tell that we were on a date?! No, she wouldn't do that._

"That date on Monday." Kari responds innocently.

"Did Sora call that a Date?" I ask and I can feel how anger is growing inside me, but there's something other too. What's that? Joy? No way!

Kari laughs at my expression and raises her hands in defend. "Calm down brother, she said you hung out together and I just called it a date to tease you a little."

My anger immediately is blown away and I'm a little ashamed of myself that I allowed myself to think bad about Sora. She wouldn't tell lies about us. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the familiar *Bing* tone of Karis D-Terminal. She lazily grabs it and reads the E-Mail she just received. Her expression turns from annoyed to worried and I instantly tense up.

"What's wrong?" I ask her and she just smiles lightly at me looking back again.

"Nothing yet. Gennai said we should go check some sectors in the digital world because there are some disturbances. Nothing major so don't worry. We take care of that." She answers a little more confident than she looks.

"Are you sure that you don't need the help of us older ones?" I ask just to be sure that they don't need help at all. She just shakes her head and I decide to leave this theme alone.

* * *

**Kari's Prov. **

Sneaking in in the school on a Saturday afternoon is easier than it sounds. You just have to know how to open a window from the outside. Don't ask me why I can do something like that; with a brother like mine, I probably could learn to rob a bank without being noticed. Being the first one who enters the computer room of the school I have plenty of time to wait for the others. My thoughts wander back to last night. I spend the evening with Sora. Tai probably thought I was out with T.K. I chuckle of the image of Tai trying to stay awake just to make sure I come home alone. I started to hang out with Sora a while ago; we really grew close to another so I know exactly how she feels about my brother. And I can tell that she feels much worse than Tai have felt when he was in love with her. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the door open and I smile brightly at my male best friend.

T.K looks awesome, like always. He changed too, he's taller and his hair is a little bit shorter. His sapphire blue eyes sparkle brightly and his gorgeous smile just gives me the rest. I'm staring at him and just can't stop it. I always had a thing for T.K and that feeling grows with each day that passes. He wears grey pants and a white t-shirt, nothing special, but he looks perfect.

"Hey" he smiles politely at me and I just smile back. "Took you long enough." I reply. He scratches his neck nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." I reply cocky and he gives me a little peck on the cheek. He does that often lately. First I was a little taken back, but I grew to love that.

"Any idea what causes trouble again?" T.K asks me quietly and my concern immediately returned. The digital world was so long in peace that I didn't think that something could cause trouble again so soon.

"I don't know but I have a really bad feeling..." I say quietly.

"Kari you worry too much. I'm sure there's just a virus digimon who thinks it's funny to mess with innocent little digimon" Gatomon joins the conversation since she obviously woke up from her little nap. I smile lightly at my little cat digimon. She always finds some good argument to shut me up. But she's right, I really worry too much.

"Yeah, Gatomon is right. I'm sure it's nothing major." Patamon says happily from T.K's head.

"Are you ready to kick some butts?" We all turn to look at the guy who just said that. I smile when I see Davis enter the room, followed by Yolei, Cody, Ken and Izzy

"Yeah let's have some fun already!" DemiVeemon shouts excited from his spot on Davis's shoulder.

"Sorry we're a little late." Ken apologizes. "Oh don't mind about that. So let's get going shall we?" T.K says, taking his digivice in his hand.

"Okay, you just go and find out what the problem in these sectors is. Then you come back and we will find a way to solve this. Okay? Don't rush into things. Got it Davis?" Izzy says strictly. We nod as a response. "Good. I'll stay back and make sure you don't get into too much trouble."

"Okay sounds good to me. " Yolei says grinning happily before aiming her digivice at the screen of the computer.

"Digiport open!"

Within seconds I find myself lying with my face down on the ground on a just all too familiar ground. I feel how the others are all on top of me. _Great, I'm on the bottom of the pile._

"Get off of me. Now!" I shout out. Yeah, I learned how to shout finally. Thanks to my others immediately get on their feet so I finally can stand up and stretch myself. I look around. We're in a forest, not a really thick one so it isn't really a problem to find a way to our first sector.

"Good, where do we have to head first?" Cody asks after he also looked around. I take a look at the map of my D-Terminal and to my surprise there's just one part that's going crazy right now. And it's not even a mile away.

"We have to head in this direction. It's not even a mile away." I say, pointing right to the direction where the disturbance is.

"Okay let's go then" Davis says cheerfully. We walk silently. I look around and notice that the forest got a little thicker and can't help but think if Tai and Sora played soccer here a few days ago. I really hope things will work out with them.

_Tai really has to stop ignoring his feelings and lying to himself. That's just idiotic, more idiotic than anything he has done before. And besides that, it's totally not healthy; I'm definitely going to force him to admit when he doesn't do it by himself. _

_Besides that I still wonder why Tai didn't mention the new girl that Sora told me about..._

I don't even notice that I fall little behind until Yolei slows down a little to walk next to me. "Are you okay Kari?" she asks me a little concerned and I snap out of my daze to look in her hazel eyes. "Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?"

Yolei hesitates a little before she finally gives an answer. "You seem like you're not even here you know." I frown a little. _She's right. _

"You know Yolei, I have a really bad feeling about that. I don't know why but I almost can feel something really evil here_." And this feeling is getting stronger the nearer our aim is. _

"Good do know that I'm not the only one." Gatomon says, turning back to look at me.

"Yeah, we feel it too." T.K also joins the conversation in slowing down a little bit.

"What do you think it is?" Patamon asks a little nervous. I just shrug. "I don't know, and I don't really want to know..."

"Oh I'm sorry to tell you this but it seems like you're going to find out sooner than you hoped" a voice right above us says and I feel how the blood in my veins freezes immediately. I never would forget this voice. I finally realize that the forest got a lot thicker and darker. I can see smoke rising a good distance away and I'm sure that's the part from where the disturbance is coming from. I turn to look at the digimon who just spoke. It really didn't change much. She still looks like the bad twin sister of Angewomon.

"Ladydevimon?! We destroyed you. How can you even be alive again?" Yolei shouts and I don't really have to pay attention to hear the fear in her voice. I gently take her hand in mine, trying to calm her down a little bit.

Ladydevimon just smiles evilly and lands in front of us, slowly walking towards us. She looks like I remember her, but there's something new about her. Her skin is pale and her clothes still ripped just like her pitched black wings. Her claws look like she just ripped something apart and I shiver at the thought about her killing innocent digimon. I finally manage to look in her face and gasp. Her eyes aren't their usually red. They're green.

"What are you staring at?" She asks annoyed making a step forward just to be stopped by Sylphimon who stands right before me. I didn't even notice that the digimon digivolved but there in front of me are Paildramon, Angemon, and Digmon standing next to Sylphimon.

"I killed you once, and I'm ready to do it again." Sylphimon says quietly and I can tell she's really pissed off. I feel T.K's gentle hand on my shoulder, slowly pulling me back to the others who found a space to cover.

"Guys take a step back. She's mine" Sylphimon says and with that she throws Ladydevimon high in the sky and follows immediately.

"Static force!" Sylphimon shouts and with that a fiery ball of energy gets shot by her towards Ladydevimon. She for her part just smiles evilly holding her normal arm in front of her and, I gasp, stops the attack, with her hand! The energy ball slowly gets absorbed by her arm and we can't do anything but standing here in pure shock.

"That doesn't look good." Cody whispers next to me. "That should have worked!" Davis shouts angrily. "Paildramon you have to do something" Davis shouts now turned to his partner. Paildramon doesn't even bother to hear Davis out, he's already in the air, flying angrily and not to mention, really fast towards his opponent. Ladydevimon turns to check who is coming, realizing that she just gained a new opponent she spreads her wings.

"Evil Wing!" she shouts and with that thousands of bats merge together in one giant black energy wave. Paildramon doesn't even have time to realize what she just did. The energy wave hits him right in his chest, sending him flying next to us on the ground. As soon as he touches the ground he dedigivolves back to Veemon and Wormmon.

"Veemon!" "Wormmon!" Ken and Davis shout at the same time, running to their respective partners. I don't even have time to really make sure that they're okay because I can't anything do but stare high in the sky where my and Yolei's digimon partner just started to beat Ladydevimon in the old fashioned way. With her fists. Sylphimon throws her right on the ground, steps a second later right above her just to slam her fist right into Ladydevimon's face. I have to turn away, that's just a little bit too much violence at the moment. Yolei's grip on my hand gets tighter and I do my best to calm her down a bit.

"Yolei don't worry it's going to be fine." I say calmly and with that she turns to look at me with a shocked and sad expression.

"Yeah but why does Sylphimon have to beat her so bad?" she asks still shocked about what our partner does right now.

"Because her attack doesn't work, you saw with your own eyes." I reply. _At least that's the only explanation I have. _

With that I turn to look back to my partner just to realize that Ladydevimon just got the upper hand in the fight. She's spinning around herself and to my shock, Sylphimon in her grip and that, high in the air again. She spins faster and faster and I can't do anything but stare in shock and hoping that she doesn't do anything too painful to my partner digimon.

"Digmon you have to help!" Cody shouts desperately to his partner who starts to prepare himself to join the fight, just to be stopped by Davis.

"Don't! She's much stronger this time. Kari Yolei, tell Sylphimon that she has to stop it right now. We can't beat her now." Davis says in a surprising calm voice, holding onto the sleeping DemiVeemon in his arms.

"Davis is right. Something has changed about her." Ken agrees with Davis.

Yolei and I turn to look at our partner just to see how Ladydevimon let's go of her, sending her flying in the nearest tree next to us where she immediately dedigivolves back to Gatomon and Hawkmon. Yolei and I didn't even think twice before running to our partners. I gasp when I notice how beaten up they both are. I immediately feel sorry for sending them out for this fight. I feel sorry for my digimon and something else... anger. Anger is growing inside me, anger towards this horrible digimon.

"You know Ladydevimon. Of all the horrible digimon I have met. You're a class for yourself. I don't know how you manage that, but you beat every evil digimon in being cruel. I don't know why you feel so good about hurting other digimon who basically are the same as you but you know what? I don't want to know. Fact is there's no digimon in the whole digital world who deserves to die more than you!" I shout and I can't believe what I just said. But I have to admit, I feel a lot better. She just stares blankly at me with her deep green eyes and I just wonder once more why the color of her eyes has changed. She doesn't look at me and I think for a moment that what I said really did hurt her but that thought immediately is blown away when she faces us once more, grinning smugly. "It's just who I am sweetheart."

"Yeah well, you suck" Yolei says obviously as angry as me. Ladydevimon shots an angry glare towards her.

"I don't really care what you think kid. Guess I'm finish here for today." And with one last evil grin she starts running in the direction, suddenly disappearing in air while running. _Yep she definitely changed..._

We all sigh in relief. Thank god nobody got seriously hurt today.

"We should head home" T.K says suddenly, his gaze fixed on the screen of his D-Terminal.

"Why?" Davis asks a little confused by T.K's sudden resolve. "Didn't you check your E-mail you just received?" T.K replies calmly. I instantly pull out my D-Terminal.

_**E-Mail, Izzy, 04/20/14, 16.37pm: Head home as soon as possible. We have a problem. **_

* * *

_Obviously Kari noticed that there's something wrong about Ladydevimon... did you notice that too? _

_Is Tai a little bit too interested in Nadia? Or is he falling again for Sora/is he still not over her? What do you think? _

_And about what problem is Izzy talking about? _

_You want to find out, so you have to wait for the next chapter. I hope you liked it so far. I will upload in a week, or maybe two, depends on my time (: _

_I decided to give you a little preview of the next chapter: _

* * *

_**Perview of next chapter: **_

_**I quietly walk Sora to her bedroom where I slowly let her collapse on her bed. Should I help her change into her sleeping clothes? No, taking her pants off is probably enough. **_

"_**Sor, do you mind?" I ask a little nervous, my hands already on the button of her pants, signaling her, what I'm about to do. She just mumbles something that sounds like she agrees with me. I pull her pants down and stare for a moment of pure amazement at her long perfect legs before I cover her with the blanket. I'm about to leave when I feel her silky hands grabbing my arm. **_

"_**Tai..." I immediately stop and turn to look down at my best friend. **_

"_**Tai, why don't you love me?" **_

* * *

_Hmm.. what do you think is going to happen after you read this? _

_By the way, do you want me to write shorter chapters? _

_Tell me in the reviews...because, you know, reviews are candy, and I love candy! (: _


	4. Young, Wild & Free

_**First of all I want to apologize that this chapter took me so long to write. I was really busy and hadn't even time to make something else except schoolwork. **_

_**I also want to thank everyone who wrote a review or a PM to me. I'm really glad that you like what I'm writing here. **_

_**So about this chapter, I don't really have a good title for this chapter so I just wrote what I thought could match. This chapter doesn't include battles or something; it's more about being young and making stupid things. As most of you probably know; everyone makes stupid things when they're young, and so do a few of the digidestined (: **_

_**#TAIORAFOREVER! **_

_**Hope you enjoy it (:**_

* * *

_**Young, wild and free. **_

**Izzy**

I don't really know why I panicked in the first place. Was it because the disturbances grew? Or was it because I generally feel really bad about this whole thing in the digital world? It's probably something between both things. I just couldn't bear the younger ones being there alone with god knows what. So I called them back. Fact is, the situation in the digital world gets worse with every hour that passes but since we don't know what the cause is we can't do anything. Okay, at least we can try to figure out something together, that's why I called everyone, and I mean everyone, to the old playground we used to hang out when we were younger.

I lift my gaze up from the E-Mail that I was reading a few minutes ago and look around. To my surprise everyone is here and I can tell they're all worried. Okay everyone but Tai, Tai doesn't worry so much. He sits rather calmly next to Matt, waiting for me to say something, but I'm not going to start our little meeting, yet. First I have to localize the area where the disturbance is worst.

"So what's our problem exactly?" Matt says after a while of silence_, he never was the patient one._

"I received an E-Mail from Gennai. He says we should stay away from the digital world until he finds out what causes that much trouble. He also said that he never saw something like that before and he divines nothing good. The system is going crazy, especially near the part where the younger ones were today. I'm really glad that you didn't go any further in that direction you were headed." I say and I can tell that the younger ones, especially Kari tenses up what causes T.K to squeeze her hand lightly. There probably something they don't want to tell us. Unfortunately for them I'm not the only one who notices that, Tai did too.

"What happened today?" he asks quietly and I can tell that he's pissed. The angrier Tai gets the quieter he talks. That goes so far until he explodes, than he can get really, really loud. But thankfully I never got to experience that because it never happened. anyway I wonder why he's so pissed, I mean whatever happened I don't think it was their fault, but maybe he knows more than I do and has a good reason to act like that.

"Nothing special..." Davis trails off what causes us older ones to frown at the same time.

"Don't play smart with me Davis. What the fuck happened there today?" Tai says still calm and quiet. Davis feels obviously really uncomfortable with his idol talking to him like that.

"We got attacked" Kari says, her glance fixed on the ground.

"What?! By whom?" Matt says angrily leaning forward. I expected this reaction from Tai, but he immediately calmed down after his sister finally answered his question and stares now blankly at the ground. I can't help but wonder what's wrong with him, after all he's one of the most important persons in my life, so whenever something bothers him, it automatically bothers me too.

"Ladydevimon was there" T.K says and earns a whole bunch of gasps from us older ones but he doesn't even bother to notice, he continues, he obviously decided to tell us everything. I don't understand the reaction of the other ones, I mean, it's Ladydevimon, sure she's an ultimate but we never really had much trouble to delete her.

"We were heading towards the area with the biggest disturbance and met her on the way there. We didn't hesitate and started to fight though Izzy said we shouldn't rush into things. Obviously we did." T.K says meekly. Okay now I'm really pissed I meant it when I said they shouldn't rush into things. Gennai told me by himself that we shouldn't do anything that causes sensation.

"Okay but you sure could delete her, right?" Sora says from her spot next to Tai.

"Honestly... No we didn't." Yolei says quietly. She obviously doesn't really feel good and I'm not the only one who notices that because Ken immediately takes her hand in his as soon as he notices her sad tone.

"Why not?" Joey asks and I can feel him tense up next to me.

"She was stronger than last time. She absorbed our attacks; Sylphimon had to fight her bare-handed until she escaped." Cody says, holding onto the sleeping Upamon.

"Yeah there's something about her that changed. Her eyes also had a new color. I don't know if that's relevant but last time we met her she had this deep red eyes and today there wasn't even a hint of red in her eyes." Kari says quietly. Hm, I also don't know if that's relevant but it could mean something.

"Kari can I have your digivice?" I ask her. I want to analyze this new version of Ladydevimon and unfortunately I'm not able to do that if I haven't met her yet. Kari throws me her digivice and I start my work. The others just stay silent, patiently waiting for me to gain information about her. Within seconds my screen is full of information and last but not least picture of her. She looks the same, nothing changed but her eyes. _They almost look human. _

"Kari what's different about her eyes?" Tai asks and I immediately look up to him. There's something really wrong with him.

"They were green. I never saw eyes like that." Kari replies a little confused why Tai is interested in her eye color. His eyes go wide but nobody notices that because he immediately calms down and doesn't show any of his emotions. I shot him a questioning look but he just shakes his head.

"Do you know something?" Matt asks turning to look his best friend straight in the eyes. Tai gives him just a look. I don't really get what Tai tells Matt with that look but Matt just nods and turns back to face everyone.

"Okay, and what are we going to do now? We don't know what causes these disturbances and we don't know why Ladydevimon got so much stronger. I mean, I never heard of a digimon that can absorb the attack of another. We also don't know if there is something that is behind this. I mean, we deleted Ladydevimon so there has to be somebody who brought her back." Sora asserts and makes our whole situation clear for everyone.

"Looks like we have a problem" Tai says with a little smirk on his face what causes Sora to look right in his eyes and smirk as well. I don't really get why they're smirking like idiots in our situation.

"Did Gennai say something more?" Ken asks. I read the E-Mail again. _No, there's nothing._

"He just said we should be really careful. Gennai himself is rarely accessible because he's trying to find out what's going on there." I reply, feeling like I have to defend him.

"Okay will do. Anyway I have to go home." Cody says and stands up ready to head home. The younger ones immediately stand up as well.

"Yeah, good idea. Tai do you come too?" Kari asks, turning to her brother.

"No I'll stay a while here I guess." Tai says after glancing towards Sora.

"Okay. See you later." Kari says and with that T.K, Cody, Yolei, Ken, Davis and Kari leave the playground, heading to their respective homes.

* * *

**Tai**

I let my gaze wander around the park. The sun set a long time ago. It's probably past midnight now but we don't really bother to go home. After all we're all adults so there's no one who tells us when we have to be home.

"You know, I think we should do something together since there's no way for us to go to the digital world now we really should use our free time" Matt says after he lit himself a cigarette. I can't believe he really started to smoke, I tried to beat the shit out of him because of that but after all, it's his decision so I got used to it.

"Sure, like what?" Mimi finally says something. She remained silent most of time.

"I don't know... something fun." Matt says grinning at her. Izzy just shrugs and Joey feels obviously uncomfortable because he doesn't have any clue about what Matt probably could think about when he's talking about fun. Other than me, because I exactly know what Matt is thinking so I just say it out loud.

"Let's go clubbing." I say earning a huge grin of Matt. Clubbing means in other words, Matt and me getting off with some random girls. Sora frowns a little and I can tell she knows what clubbing with me would mean for her. Mimi looks just like Sora because she's obviously interested in Matt. Izzy and Joey just look a little taken back.

"I don't know if I'm that type of guy who likes drinking alcohol, dancing like an idiot and having sex in some toilet." Izzy says and I can't help but burst into laughter.

"There's nothing to laugh about Tai I think like Izzy there." Joey defends our little friend.

"So I guess it's time to become someone who likes that. Come on it will be fun!" Matt says.

"Yeah and besides, it doesn't have to be a toilet." I say calming down a little.

"Tai's right, I prefer cars." Matt says what causes me to laugh even harder. I don't even want to imagine how to do _that._

"I don't really know what to think about that" Mimi says and Sora nods, agreeing with her. I turn to Sora and catch her staring at me. I smile nicely at her and she just smiles back. It's like she could read my mind because she finally nods.

"I think that could be really funny. I mean we never went out together." Sora says and I can't help but smile at that. Mimi turns to give her best friend a confused glance but Sora just shrugs.

"So it's settled then. Next Friday night we go out." Matt says and with that our conversation is finished.

"Okay. It can't be that bad, right?" Izzy says finally agreeing with us. Joey just nods, insinuating that he agrees too.

"Good. So I have to head home I don't want Kari to be alone at home so late." I say getting up from my spot. Usually I wouldn't mind her being at home alone, but I don't like that whole situation about the digital world and I have a really bad feeling that the digimon that causes the disturbances in the digital world has his minions here in our world, so I prefer not to let her alone too long. I turn to look at Sora who immediately notices my stare.

"Need a lift home?" I say because I know exactly that she didn't come with her car and I don't really want her to walk alone.

"Sure." She smiles getting up and following me to my car after we said our goodbyes.

"You know that you not have to do this – "Sora starts but I interrupt her immediately.

"Don't even start this Sor, you're my best friend, we're in Odaiba and it's really late. I would be nuts when I would let you walk home alone." It's the truth, god knows what kind of people are on the streets on this late hour and I easily can tell what most of guys think when they see Sora for the first time. Fact is, I don't like it, so I don't even give this possibility a chance to come true.

"Yeah you're right but you have to make a detour just because of me and I – "She tries to reply but I'm done with this conversation.

"Get in the car Sor." I say brushing her arm lightly, signalizing her to finally shut up. To my pleasure she shuts her mouth and smiles just sheepishly at me. I open the car door for her and take my own seat behind the steering wheel. I pull the car out of the parking lot and speed down the street towards Sora's home. The night is dark and Odaiba is lit up by all the stores that are still open and of course the apartment buildings. I glance at Sora from the corner of my eye. She looks out of the window and seems deep in thought, and even a little sad.

"Sor, you alright?" I ask quietly. She slowly turns her gaze from the window to me but I refuse to look at her. I focus on the unusually empty street in front of me.

"Yes, I just thought about something..." she replies slowly and even quieter than me. There's a silence that's just broken by the sound of the radio and I don't really know if I want to break this silence.

"What thought?" I ask without any more reluctance. She hesitates a little before answering.

"I really miss Dad lately..." She says and I'm truly shocked. She never ever talks about her dad. She usually avoids this subject, says that she doesn't care about it. As much as I know I'm the only one of her friends that knows about her dad.

"You wanna talk about it?" I know, lame. But what should I say? I mean, it's a really sensitive subject and I don't want to say something stupid about it now. I wait for her response but she doesn't say anything so I focus even more on the road. There's not much left before we reach her home.

* * *

**Sora**

I know that Tai is concerned, but I don't really want to talk about it. I know that I don't talk much about my dad. Of course I don't, I mean, he's dead for years now and I accepted it a while ago. I don't even go to his grave; I was there for his funeral, with Tai by my side when we were kids. It was raining, I guess I don't even could understand what was happening, the only thing I remember is Tai standing next to me, holding my hand. I didn't think about my dad so much until my mom and her new boyfriend got so close. I didn't tell anybody that she got a new boyfriend, I didn't even tell Mimi or Tai something and I'm not going to do it now. We really have more important things to worry about. There's an evil digimon out there that not only seems really dangerous but also can bring back the deleted digimon back. I don't even want to imagine what's going to happen. And then there's this thing between him and me. I love him, I really do. I love him more with every second that passes and I even can now feel how my love for him grows. I turn to take a look at him and he obviously gave up waiting for me to answer his question. His glance is focused on the street and he's driving with his left hand only. The other rests lazily on the gear knob. I love this guy so much and it really does drive me nuts not to know if he ever could love me like I do. I know that he fell out of love with me a while after I started to date Matt. It really is obvious, I mean, he probably had sex with more girls than I even know. But still, I can't help but wonder, or hope, that he will feel the same again. _Maybe he didn't even stop loving me. _I gasp at this thought and immediately shake my head, forgetting this thought. But it's like it's burned already in my mind and refuses to leave. And before I know it I open my mouth.

"Do you think you could ever fall in love with me again?" _ .God please tell me I didn't say what I thing I just said. _Tai tenses up immediately, I easily can tell because he's gripping the wheel a lot stronger than it's necessary since we already stopped before my apartment building. I want to apologize and tell him that he doesn't have to respond and that it really was stupid of me to say something like that but my body doesn't really obeys me.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Thanks for driving me home." I say quickly and open the door but –

"No Sor wait I –"he leans over to get a better look at me and I turn to look him straight in the eyes. As soon as he realizes what he just did he leans back again and lowers his glance.

"Good night Sor." He says and closes the door at my side again. Without another word he starts the car again and drives away. Out of my sight and leaves me alone here. _What the fuck did I just do?! _Oh God I don't even want to know what he would have answered. I raise my glance and just look up to my balcony. I don't really want to go through the main entrance of our apartment because I'm one hundred percent sure that my mom's boyfriend is there somewhere but unfortunately I don't have another option because my apartment is on the top floor so I would break every bone in my body if I would try and climb the way up. _Great, just great. _

* * *

**~a week later. Friday~**

**Nadia**

I can't even describe how much I do hate my situation right now. It's not that I don't like the thought of getting up every day and see a beautiful face in my mirror. It's not that, it's just the fact that this beautiful face is _human. _I'm not human, not anymore, and I really didn't want it to be again. But you know, Master Myotismon would probably find a really torturing way to make me regret my thoughts. So I remind silent and do my task. The past week was just horrible. I tried, I really tried to convince this pathetic good looking digidestined to meet me out of school, but he had an excuse. Every fucking time! Whether he had stupid soccer practices or he had to study or cook for his sister or something else I don't really care about. But thank god it's finally Friday and I know that Tai is too popular to spend his Friday night at home or on a date so I don't even try and ask him to do something with me. After my last lesson I rush to my usual parking lot and flash the brightest smile I have to him before entering my car. I don't know how I got that car. Hell I don't even know how I got an apartment. But as soon as Myotismon turned me into a human again he gave me an address and boom. I had an apartment, a really cool apartment. And I have a car, not to mention, a fucking great car.

I drive so long until I reach my aim. A forest... a really deep forest. I don't even care that the road ended a while ago, I keep driving and concentrate myself on a spot in front of me. Suddenly a pitched black hole opens in the middle of the air in front of me. I grin appears on my face and I drive straight into that hole.

I fall with my face first onto the ground and I can tell just by the air that I'm in the digital world. _Finally._ With one quick look at my claw I realize that I changed my appearance. A grin appears on my face, I really do prefer this side much more than my human one. But of course there aren't just negative things about being partially a human again. Thanks to my new born human side I'm much stronger than I was before. I don't know why, but I don't care. It's something really good and I better not ask too much.

I turn to look at my surroundings, and happily realize that I'm not really that far away of my home. The smoke rises a mile away so I speed down the way to the castle. As soon as I leave the forest behind me there's nothing more than a narrow path that leads to the castle. The castle is really big. When Myotismon first showed me this place I wasn't really surprised even when I had expected him to hide himself in a cave or something. But I was really wrong with that thought. A castle was way more Myotismon's taste. The door immediately opens as soon as I touch it and I step into the long hallway. The walls are grey and on the ground is a red carpet. There are a few really creepy paintings on the walls that I don't really want to look at. Not that I'm afraid, they're just a little too...let's just say they're not really my taste. In the middle per two paintings is a torch that gives enough light to show me where I'm going.

I know the castle good enough to find the main room. Myotismon sits lazily in one of what looks like king seats drinking wine.

"Ladydevimon, I didn't expect you so early." He greets me with one of his small smiles.

"What do you mean? I was here last weekend. I thought that was enough for you to understand that I spend my weekends in the digital world" I say, taking a seat in his nearness.

"Yeah I already had that thought. But how do you plan to get to know Tai better if you spend the weekends here. I guess he has a lot of time then, doesn't he?" Myotismon says after taking a sip of his glass.

He's right, Tai has free time on the weekends, but I refuse to spend every fucking day I have in this pathetic world of humans. I hate it there not to mention I hate to be a human. It's bad enough that I lost my red eye color.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. You have plenty of time. It's not like you die soon or something, do you?" I say earning a glance of him and I don't really know if he's pissed or just amused by my brave. There aren't really a lot of digimon that are brave enough to talk with him like I do.

"Do what you want. I have time. But I want to remind you of something. My other minions are always within reach. So if they see that you have Tai in a good position. They will take the chance. Oh and, don't you dare to disappoint me Ladydevimon." He says, and with that he disappears, leaving me alone in this huge room, not to mention with a really fast ponding new received heart in my chest.

* * *

**Tai**

Thank God, it's Friday. I can't help but feel really nervous about tonight. Not because Izzy and Joey finally go out for the first time in their life. No, the center of my thoughts is Sora, again. First I thought she's going to avoid me, but she didn't. Then I thought about avoiding her because I didn't really know how to act or if I should say something about it. But luckily she just decided to leave that theme alone because she acted like nothing ever happened. I didn't talk to anyone about what she has asked me in the car and it's driving me crazy. But it's not only Sora that drives me nuts, it also is Nadia. She probably asked me every day if I want to spend some time with her, but I don't know. There's just something about her that makes me nervous, and not in a good way. And besides that, there's this thing about Ladydevimon having green eyes. I know I'm being paranoid, but I just don't have a good feeling about this whole thing.

After a really long and icy cold shower I put on my black pants, take two different shirts and make my way to the room of my lovely sister just to see her trying to straight her hair, dressed in skinny jeans and a loose shirt.

"Why are you half naked?" she asks half laughing and fully focusing herself on not burning her skin with the hair straightener.

"You have to help me. Which one should I wear?" I ask, showing her the white shirt in my left and the red shirt in my right hand. She takes a look at both before nodding her head in the direction of my left hand.

"Thanks" I say before putting on the Shirt. "Do you want me to straighten your hair for you?"

Kari turns her attention again to me, smiling lovely before giving me the straightener. I take the spot behind her starting to straighten her hair.

"Okay if you doesn't tell me what's going on with you now I will kick you in your balls" Kari says and I almost burn her head because I'm a little too shocked by the way she talks with me. Of course she's a lot bolder since she lives with me but that's a little harsh. _Looks like I have to get used to it. Besides, it's not like I don't like this side of my sister._ I can't help but be a little proud; after all she became a strong person.

"It's about Sora" I say quietly and her eyes grow wide immediately.

"Is it because of what she asked you when you drove her home after the last meeting?" she asks as quiet as me and I finally lay the straightener on the table again, finishing my task with her hair. She immediately turns to face me and I lower my gaze, not wanting to look straight in these confusing eyes of my sister.

"She told you?" I ask quietly, still staring at the ground.

"No, not exactly, I wanted you to tell me what happened." I lift my gaze and look her straight in the eyes. I probably had expected her to be angry or something, but she has a rather calm expression.

"She asked me if I could ever fall in love with her again" I say and it's like a ton rocks is lifted up my chest and I'm finally able to breathe again. I really needed to do that. Kari smiles lightly.

"And what did you say? You didn't say something that hurt her did you?" she asks nervously.

"No...Not exactly" I say slowly. I hear her taking a deep breath before answering.

"What happened then?" she asks with raised eyebrows.

"As soon as she asked she realized that she obviously didn't want to say that. She stammered some apologizes and literally jumped out of my car before I could even say something." I say and wait for Kari to say something but she seems like she has to focus herself on not do something she might regret later.

"It probably was the best thing she could have done." She finally says and I can't do anything but stare. _How can she say something like that?_

"Why?" I say obviously not getting what she means by that. She rolls her eyes and smiles again.

"If she would have heard your answer she would have been hurt. So I think it was best she didn't let you even answer the question." She says and I finally get what she means. She obviously thinks I would have said no. And if that would have happen my best friend would be really hurt now.

"Anyway, I have to go, and you should head out too if you don't want to be late. See you in the morning." Kari says, giving me a peck on the cheek, obviously waiting for me to leave her room. I open the door -

"Oh Kari, before I forget –" I say turning around again. She looks at me with a confused expression, waiting for me to say something.

"I wasn't going to say no."

**~in front of a** **club~** _(I'm not going to give the club a name because I don't know anything about the Japanese nightlife) _

So here I am in front of the most popular club in Odaiba and thinking about nothing but the conversation I had with Kari at home. I said the truth when I said that I wasn't going to say no to Sora. Fact is, I don't know what I would have said, but in a way I'm really glad that I didn't say anything. Sure I wasn't going to say no, but I wasn't going to say yes either. _God I hate her for putting me in such a situation. _

"Hey Tai!" I turn to the voice that just interrupted my thoughts and come face to face with Matt who's followed by a rather nervous looking Joey and Izzy. Matt's dressed in dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Nothing special really, but he looks good; he doesn't really need much to look good. I smile when I notice that Izzy and Joey look good too. Not that they're ugly or something, but they look like they could pull some girls tonight. They just need a little help to get started.

"Hey Guys, you look good." I say with a grin. Matt just lays his arm brother like around me.

"Thank you mate, but you don't look bad by yourself." He says proudly and I know he means that. Since I cut my hair he stopped annoying me with saying I look like a mop.

"Thanks. Did you hear something from the girls?" I reply, asking every one of them. Izzy and Joey just shrug. Matt doesn't even bother to answer my question. His glance is fixed at something I don't even want to look at because I know it probably is some girl that looks hot or something.

"Matt I know she probably is really hot, but can't you even wait until we get inside?" I ask annoyed. Matt turns my head in the same direction and I finally get why he acts like an idiot. There a couple of meters away are two girls. The one is dressed in a pitched black short dress with one shoulder open. She has long brown hair and laughs at something her friend next to her said. Her friend is even hotter than her, she's dressed in beige tight pants and a strapless black top that is short enough to show a little of her flat stomach. I immediately recognize the two and I can tell. There aren't any girls that look better than Sora and Mimi tonight. The two of them approach us, greeting us happily.

"Hey guys! Sorry we let you wait, but you know. To look like this needs time" Mimi says, spinning around once.

"That's okay. Shall we go then?" Matt says clapping in his hands.

* * *

**Sora **

I didn't get why Mimi insisted to help me getting ready for tonight. But the look on Tai's face when he saw me was just priceless. So I don't mind what Mimi did to me tonight. First she wanted me to wear a dress but I dared her I would beat the crap out of her and that made her shut up. Thank god.

We make our way through the security guards at the entrance and I don't really know where we are heading but Tai and Matt obviously have a certain direction in mind. The club is really big, I don't know what the normal size of a club is but I'm sure this one is a lot bigger than others. There even are stairs that lead to the lounges and by the way how the stairs get nearer with every second I get that we're heading right there. _Wow I didn't know we reserved one._ _(I don't know how it is there but in our clubs we have to reserve a lounge if we want a possibility to sit somewhere.) _

We make our way up the silver stairs. Here on the second floor are round low couches next to each other. In the middle of each is a low table with a tub on it. With a glance at it I notice that it's full of ice and a bottle. _Alcohol, sure, we're probably going to drink. How could I forget that one. _Next to us is a transparent railing and I can see the people on the ground floor dancing, drinking and smoking. The music is really loud and the air is full of smoke. With one quick glance at the people here and I know that there's no way a sober person can stay in here more than 10minutes. I'm really glad that we have the spot here because there are really much people in here.

A guy approaches our little table, putting a tablet full of little shots on our table. Matt just gives him a wink and the guy leaves again. Each of the shots has another color what causes me to look at them in pure amazement.

Tai and Matt immediately grab one of the little glasses, followed by Mimi. I never really was one of these girls that dresses her up and gets drunk later in a club. Mimi grabs another glass and gives it to me, blinking at me and mentioning something like. 'It isn't as bad as it looks.' I grab the glass, promising myself that this one will be the last one for today.

"Okay Joey, Izzy, I will force you to drink tonight if you're not going to do it by yourself." Matt says taking two glasses with one hand and giving one to Joey and the other to Izzy. Joey looks really nervous about that and Izzy inspects the drink with a critical expression. Suddenly Tai bursts into laughter. First I don't really know why but with one glance at the table and I can count already five empty glasses in front of him. _That's not enough to make him drunk, is it? _

"Izzy you have to drink that, it's nothing you can analyze or something." Tai says still laughing and grabbing another glass. I shot him a concerned glance that he just replies with rolling his eyes. Saying something like 'you're not my mom so let it be.'

I look at my drink in my hand, not sure if I really should drink that_. Oh screw it, what bad can happen anyway? _I empty my glass and feel a rather pleasant burning in my throat.

The night takes his course and after an hour or two I find myself with Mimi, Izzy and Joey on the ground floor sitting at the bar with some drinks. I don't know what is in there but I don't really care. It tastes fruity and I like fruits.

"Did you see Tai?" I ask Mimi and I'm not sure if she heard me because the music is so loud. But she looks around, obviously searching for him.

"No I didn't. But here's Matt" Mimi says, nodding behind me. I turn around and see Matt that just ordered a whole new bunch of shots that are placed in front of us.

"So Joey I want you to meet somebody." Matt starts and Joey's eyes go wide. I already noticed that Joey, who usually is really reasonable, is on the verge of being totally drunk.

"Sure, who?" Joey says confidently. "Do you see the girl Tai is talking to? Go and get her, he's talking about you with her." Matt says pointing to the other side of the club. And he's right, there is Tai, talking to some girl dressed in a silver and really short dress. She has black short hair and there's something in her glance that makes me think she would love to rip Tai's clothes from his body right now. But to my please he keeps the distance. Joey drinks one of the new placed shots and makes his way through the crowd. Tai immediately sees him and leaves the two of them alone, winking Izzy to him. Izzy obviously knows what Tai is up to because he looks really nervous now.

"Come on Izzy, have some fun." Mimi says nudging him in the rips. Izzy just smiles lightly before making his way to Tai.

"Don't forget to use a condom!" Matt shouts after him, making both, me and Mimi, burst into laughter.

I empty my second fruit drink and feel how the dizziness is making his way to my mind._ How can that be? I didn't even drink alcohol, except the one shot at the beginning. Or did I?_ I look horrified at the two empty glasses in front of me.

"Matt?" I ask and he immediately stops his conversation with Mimi, looking at me.

"Do you know if there was alcohol in it?" I ask, mentioning at my glasses. Matt just laughs at this. "Sora there's absolutely nothing in here that doesn't have alcohol in It." he replies before turning back to Mimi. I turn back to look at my glasses and don't really know what to think about the fact that I already drank too much as I wanted.

I don't really know how much time passes. I lost track of time as soon as I entered this club. I dance a lot with Mimi, and of course, there are a lot more drinks. I don't know why I'm even drinking. I know that there's not much left before I will be totally drunk. But the fact is, I don't know how much I need to be drunk, and I don't know how much alcohol my drinks include.

After what feels like hours I sit again with Mimi and Matt at the bar. I didn't really see much of Tai this evening. I had expected Matt pulling some girl, but much to my surprise he spends almost the whole time next to Mimi.

"Want another drink dear?" the barkeeper asks me with a smirk on his face. I don't feel really comfortable with him talking and smirking at me like that, but I probably just imagine things. I just nod and just a second later there's another shot in front of me. That's when my brain starts working again. _I really should stop now. I already drank too much. And where the fuck is Tai?!_

"Matt where's Tai?" I hear Mimi say next to me and I immediately lean closer to hear his response. Matt just smirks and nods on the other side of the bar.

It's like I can hear how my heart cracks into pieces. There, on the other side is Tai with one arm around some girl's waist and the other on the counter. The girl drinks some shot in front of her what cause Tai to drink one by himself. What comes next is even worse; he lays his left hand on her cheek, causing her to face him. And then, he kisses her. I turn away, not wanting to see any more of them.

"Yes! That's my boy!" I hear Matt cheer happily. Mimi just turns to look at me with a shocked expression. I feel how her skinny arms are wrapped around me but the only thing I see is the untouched glass in front of me. I don't want to feel so miserable. I don't want to feel my broken heart right now, the only thing I want to feel right now is the pleasant burning in my throat. _Guess I'll have that drink._

* * *

**Tai**

I finally managed to make that girl, willing to go home with me tonight. That makes my night to a success. I sit on our coach on the second floor with her on my lap searching the room for Izzy and Joey. I didn't see any of them since Matt and I played matchmaker for them. Speaking of...

"Tai we should go." Matt says a little bit too serious for my taste. I didn't even notice that he approached us. I frown by his tone.

"What happened?" I ask a little concerned. Matt just looks at the girl on my lap and I get that he's not going to say anything as long as she's here. I turn to look at her.

"You should go." I say, I know I'm being rude, but I don't really have a nerve to explain her something. Hell I don't even know her name!

"Twat" she says standing up and making her way through the crowd. I don't really care what she thinks about me, it's not like I cared about her or something. The only thing I wanted from her is a little bit fun later on. Not caring to much about her behavior I immediately turn to look at Matt again with a questioning expression.

"Joey and Izzy got home with their girls" he starts smiling "Mimi is really tired and Sora probably drank too much." He finishes, saying the last part a little slower.

"Sora and drinking? She doesn't drink" I say, there's just no way that Sora is one of the girls that gets drunk just because she's in a club.

"Trust me mate, she does, and she did a really good job in it tonight." Matt says and I don't hesitate anymore. We make our way down to the ground floor again and right to the bar. Matt takes Mimi by her hand that shots me an angry glance when she passes me. _What the hell?_ I approach Sora who's talking to the barkeeper.

"Okay Joe, give me one m – "she starts but I interrupt her, concentrating myself to not let my anger get the better of me.

"You had enough Sor," I say pulling her away from the bar.

"Tai what are you doing?! I'm not finished here yet" she babbles.

"Shut up and wait a second before I get you out of here." I say firmly what causes her eyes to go wide. I never talked to her like that but it's just a little too hard to stay calm.

I turn to look at the barkeeper whose glance is fixed at Sora. The only reason why he gave her so much to drink is that he obviously thought he could get a chance with her later what makes me just angrier. I grab him by his collar and see how the fear in his eyes grows. _Good!_

"I swear to god if I catch you doing some shit again with my girl I will beat the living crap out of you." I whisper right into his ear, loud enough that he hears my dare. I let go of him and grab Sora by her wrist, pulling her to the exit.

"Let go of me Tai!" she shouts angrily trying to get her hand free. Annoyed of her action I just wrap my arm around her waist and lift her up, taking her out of the club. As soon as we're out of the club I set her on her feet again taking her wrists in my hands, what causes her to fight against my grip.

"Why did you do that?! I hate you Kamiya! I really had fun in there and you screwed that!" she shouts, angrily at me. I don't even know why she's so angry at me. but she really does piss me off right now.

"You always have to – "she starts again and I try my hardest to stay calm but her shouting annoys me just too much.

"Sor just shut the fuck up!" I shout at her and she immediately shuts up. That's when I notice that Mimi and Matt waited here for us with a Taxi next to them. I turn to look at Matt who looks a little pissed by himself because of the behavior of the girls. It's needless to say that Mimi is as drunk as Sora, but thank God the alcohol got the best of her and she just needs sleep right now.

"Matt, take that Taxi and bring Mimi home. I'll walk with Sora." I say. Matt just nods and pulls Mimi in the car. I for my part take Sora's hand in mine and start walking her home. With a quick look at my mobile I check the time. 4. 30 Am. Tokyo's nightlife is in full swing, everywhere are people who just got kicked out of a club or something similar. We make our way through the night Sora stay surprisingly calm. She doesn't even try to let go of my hand anymore, far from it, she's clutches my hand afraid that I would let go.

"You know, my dad used to walk me to school like that", she says quietly. I turn to look at her. Her glance seems really far away. I finally notice that she doesn't wear anything but that top and the pants, she's probably cold. Without any hesitation I take off my jacket and lay it over her. I don't know what I should answer to that. So I just pull her closer to me, trying to make her feel that she's not alone.

"You miss him a lot lately don't you?" I ask.

"Yes I do, but you make it better." She says, laying her head on my shoulder. I immediately feel really bad about the fact that I spend the night with some slut and not with her like I should have...

We enter the building and I open the apartment door slightly, not wanting her mom to wake up and see her drunken daughter in the middle of the night. I quietly walk Sora to her bedroom where I slowly let her collapse on her bed. _Should I help her change into her sleeping clothes? No, taking her pants off is probably enough._

First of all I take off her heels from her feet, throwing them in some corner of the room. _Should I help her change into her sleeping clothes? No, taking her pants off is probably enough._

"Sor, do you mind?" I ask a little nervous, my hands already on the button of her pants, signaling her, what I'm about to do. She just mumbles something that sounds like she agrees with me. I pull her pants down and stare for a moment of pure amazement at her long perfect legs and I can't help but catch a sight of her black underwear. _After all, I'm still a guy._ I carefully cover her with the blanket not wanting to wake her up from doze. I'm about to leave when I feel her silky hands grabbing my arm.

"Tai..." I immediately stop and turn to look down at my best friend.

"Tai, why don't you love me?"

My heart skips a beat at that and I'm truly shocked. She looks up to me with a cloudy expression. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Good night Sor." I say and exit her bedroom, closing the door behind me. I quietly walk back to the apartment door, grabbing the handle.

"Thank you Taichi." I turn to look at the person who just scared the shit out of me. Ms. Takenouchi is standing there with a light smile on her face.

"Ms. Takenouchi, you scared me", I say, what causes her to smile even more.

"It's Toshiko for you. And I noticed that. I'm sorry." She says, coming a little closer to me.

"It's okay, so if you don't mind. I should go home now" I say, opening the door.

"You love her don't you?" I hear her say but I don't turn around. _What is she talking about?_

"Who Toshiko?" I ask, but she doesn't respond.

"No you're wrong. I don't love Sora." I respond firmly.

"But when did I say Sora?" She says, closing the door behind me.

* * *

_Is Toshiko right about what she said about Tai being in love with Sora? What do you think?_

_And what is Ladydevimon going to do to gain Tai's trust? Is that even possible? _

* * *

_In the next chapter Nadia finally manages to convince Tai to meet her out of school. I'll give u a little preview._

_**Tai looks at me with these hot chocolate brown eyes. I can't help but feel a little attracted to him. I immediately slap myself for feeling like that. He smiles lightly before taking a sip from his cup. **_

"_**You have a tattoo." He says more than ask it. I'm a little taken back because I have no clue what he's talking about. I shot him a questioning glance and he just chuckles a little. **_

"_**You're probably so used to it that you don't even think about it huh?" he says pointing to my collarbone. I look down and see that he's right. When did that happen?**_

"_**A bat as a tattoo... never saw something like that" he says and frowns at that. **_

* * *

So, that's it. hope you liked it (:

Review please! (: you also can write me a PM if you have some questions or something like that.

and before i forget. i want to thank every one of you who also reads my other story! I'm really glad that so much of you like it! :)


End file.
